


Instructions

by SamuelJames



Series: Duties Of A Dom [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot makes a recording for his sub while he's out of town with the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Instructions_   
>  _Pairing: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Eliot makes a recording for his sub while he's out of town with the team._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Don't know why I thought this would be a good idea since I can't see your reactions and know what you need right now but here goes. If your day was like mine, you're probably a little bruised and beaten. I'm okay though and I'll be back to you real soon. Maybe you got lucky and had a good day. Either way I want you to use that card under the Ellis identity and check into a hotel, not some shitty motel. I want receipts for room service, huge list of charges for the mini bar. If you ain't hungry, take all that overpriced candy for later.

"Don't worry a damn thing about the cost and if you need that to be an order, then it's an order. Can't take care of you right now so I'm doing it at a distance and spoiling you or at least trying to. When I get back, I'll give you what you need. If you follow my directions, I'll even let plan one of our nights - provided it acknowledges both our sets of limits. Won't be an excuse for you to get hurt. Take a bath in the hotel, ease that beautiful body of yours into the water and spend some time relaxing. Think about the last bath you took, baby, and how relaxed you were afterwards. Really liked washing your hair for you, getting you towelled off and watching you sleep. So good when you let me take care of you instead of waiting till you're desperate to submit. You've been getting so much better at speaking up and I miss you more than I like to say out loud but figure it's for your ears only. Think about the way I'd hold you if I was there, how I'd press my lips to your neck and tell you how much I want you.

"Don't jerk off in the tub, hands can linger sure but here's where I want more proof. Buy a camera if you don't got one. I want to see you jerking off for me, pictures we can look at when I get back. Don't bother with trying to get the best shots, damn sure your hands will be busy. I just want to see you enjoying yourself, how great you look when you're turned on. Want you lying on your back, legs spread as you work your cock. Want you imagining I'm there, about to come in and fuck you. Get yourself ready for me with your fingers and damn, you're all out of hands. Oh Hardison has this camera, expensive again but don't pay attention to the price. You can get these ones with small tripods, ask the clerk for one with a timer function. You don't gotta tell him you can't operate the camera because you'll be working yourself open and stroking your cock. Fuck, Quinn, I'm loving this tripod idea. You could move around, show yourself to the camera and let me see how good you are at following instructions. Just thinking of seeing your slick hole when we go through these pictures is giving me a situation of my own to take care of. 

"When I'm back, I'll give you a lot more than fingers. I'm blushing so hard right now in case this just makes you cringe, like it did me. Don't want to sound like some sex line operator with generic jerking off advice. Trust me I'm picturing you as I talk and imagining your reaction when you listen. I want you to enjoy nice things. Just cos we're used to sleeping wherever doesn't mean we can't have some luxury. I'm real excited 'bout seeing you and seeing the photos. Actually, make the booking through Thursday so I can come stay with you when I'm back. We deserve a night of doing it on fuckin' fancy sheets. Last time I asked you to let me watch, it was awesome and I hope you can put on just as good a show without an audience. I know you like being my good boy so if you don't text or e-mail me your codeword, I'm going to expect these tasks to be carried out. Just let me know the details and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Love you, Quinn."


End file.
